Mother's Diary
by FairyFreak38
Summary: When the team takes on a job at the Heartfilia Mansion, Lucy finds her mom's diary. When the boy's decide to pig out at a nearby restaurant, the girls go missing. So... Where exactly did Erza and Lucy go off to? I'm sorry for the bad summary... Rated T for language.
1. The Diary

**Hey everyone! So, this is a new story and my first one! A NALU FANFIC! I'm extremely sorry if the characters act differently from how they should. Idk if there's going to be O.C characters but... there probably will be. Remember, PROBABLY! I'm also sorry if it seems like this was written by a kindergartener. I don't own Fairy Tail, or else there would be nalu all over the place. I know the first chapter is really boring but it'll get better soon!**

"Mama! Mama!" The young blonde called. "Tell me another story! Please!" "Lucy, are you sure wouldn't rather go to bed, it's getting late." A gentle voice called. "Please!" The blonde begged. Lucy's mom smiled, "Okay." She gave a gentle smile. "Yay!" She was glad to see herself in her mother's arms... Until the sweet memory floated away. "M-mom?" She chased after the figure in front of her. Tears starting to form. She stop quickly after realizing her beloved mother was no longer in her grasp, and fell on her knees sobbing.

"Lucy! Lucy!" A familiar voice called out to her. "LUCY! WAKE UP!"

She fluttered her eyes open to see Natsu staring at her and Happy floating above him. "Luce? What's wrong?" He had worry in his eyes. "Lucy! Your crying!" Happy said frowning. " It's...It's nothing! Don't worry, just let me get ready and we can head to the guild!" She said as she ran inside her washroom. " There's something wrong with her" Natsu said. "Yup, she didn't even try to kick us out this time." Happy said while munching on his fish.

Once they headed to the guild, the three could already hear them, even though they were a fair distance from the guild. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy looked each other and smirked. "Looks like we're missing the party!" Natsu said grinning as he ran towards the guild with Lucy and Happy following behind.

They reached the guild. When they were about to open the doors, they realized there was no longer a door... "Looks like Fairy Tail took partying to a new level." Happy said. "I'm... just really glad we weren't here when it happened." Lucy said sweat dropping. "Aye...". There was a long awkward silence until Natsu decided to go in.

Inside, they saw most of the guild unconscious , including Gray, so Natsu took this opportunity to draw on his face. Mira, who was still conscious and smiling at the counter with Erza, waved at Lucy. She walked up to the two, and asked "What did you guys do now?" She said as she smiled. "Well..." Mirajane paused, laughing a bit. "Gray was being chased by a certain water mage..." And Lucy started to understand the situation. "He accidentally bumped into Erza, and she dropped her cake... So when she went after Gray, she knocked some people unconscious to find him. Lucy shivered at the thought of an angry Erza

Lucy walked over to the request board, her eyes widen. "M-mira-san!" "Yes? What's wrong?" Lucy showed her the paper. "Oh, it's a request to help clean out the remaining furniture in the Heartfilia Mansion." Erza stood up, thinking Lucy would want to avoid bringing back unwanted memories, asked "Lucy, are you sure you want THAT job." Lucy nodded. Erza sighed, not in the mood to argue. "Natsu!" She yelled, he yelped in return. "Wake Gray up, were going on a job."

Lucy's P.O.V~

I saw Erza's reaction for the job request I chose, yet I still went... I'm horrible. I laughed. I met up with Natsu, and the rest. "Good morning!" Natsu waved. He stared at the train, and turned back to the group. "Are you sure we can't walk instead?" He begged. "It's faster this way!" I pointed at the train. Gray nodded, " And it's your punishment for drawing on my face yesterday. I laughed when I remembered. Gray had a french mustache and a few dots on his cheeks, and on his forehead it said "I'M IN LOVE WITH MY PET COW!" Erza dragged him in, he sat on a seat and offered to run behind the train but stopped complaining once the train started moving. I smirked when I saw Natsu about to puke, and Erza punched him before anything came out.

Normal Story ~

The group arrived at 6 a.m, and booked the hotel for after. Erza left her luggage in their room. They made their way to the Heartfilia Mansion, and were greeted by the one who requested the help. "Thank-you for coming, there are some things that were too heavy, could you follow me there?" He leaded the way. Happy resting on Lucy's head. He left after lunch to get the reward. Moving the furniture was easy, and the job was finished sooner than they expected. Lucy remembered her dream from yesterday, and made her way to her mom's former room. "Lucy? Where you going?" Natsu asked. "Umm... I just wanted to... visit my mom's room for the last time." Her voice went down to a whisper. "Then let us come with you!" He smiled his usual toothy grin. Erza and Gray smiled and nodded. Lucy opened the door her mom and dad used to sleep in. "I loved sneaking into my mom's room... and opening her closet to try on her dresses and shoes." She laughed trying to hold back her tears. Lucy grabbed on to one of the handles for the closet door and pulled it open.

Lucy's P.O.V ~

"Ouch..." Something dropped on my head? "Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Gray handed me the thing that dropped on my head. "It's... your mom's diary, I think." Gray trying to read the large cursive letters on the front. I opened it to a page in the middle: Date: July 2nd, "wait, that's after my birthday..." I thought. "Dear Lucy, I hope that you find this in the future, I know that you have become a beautiful young girl. I am becoming ill... and I know I won't be by your side long enough to see you turn 18. That's why I want you to know that I have always...No, will always love you." The tears I had tried so hard to hide and keep back were now dropping onto my mom's diary. "I'll always love you to mama." I whispered. But it was enough for Natsu to hear. I dropped to the floor and my tears pouring out. Natsu knelt down and wrapped his arms around me, and I returned the hug. Gray looked like he was on the verge of crying and Erza looked at me with kind eyes.

It was about 5 p.m when we left. I held tightly onto Natsu's scarf, he gave it to me to hold after the hug, I blushed a bit and used the white scarf to hide my face. Erza was staring at the diary that was in my bag. "Have you read anything else in your mother's diary, Lucy?" Erza asked, it's only natural that she'd be curious. "Just **that **one." I replied.

We entered the hotel and checked in, we told the women at the counter that we'd be out by tomorrow. I walked down the long hallway until I reached the last room. I opened that door, it was a **REALLY** large room, with 2 beds. Erza told us the room was big, though I never thought it'd be this big. I slumped down on the floor leaning on the bed, and opened my mom's diary to the first page. I read on until I reached the page I read at the mansion, Erza walked in and told me Natsu, Gray, and Happy were going to the restaurant down the street. She sat down beside me, and I flipped to the next page. She read with me til the last page, where there was no writing, but instead three keyholes. Erza stared at me and I stared at her back. "Three?..." I asked, not knowing which ones to place in the holes. "Why don't you try the three keys your mother owned?" My eyes went to Aquarius', Cancer's, and Capricorn's key. I took the keys off my chain and dropped them in. I stared at the book with wide eyes, Erza doing the same. The outline started glowing a bright yellow to blue.

Normal story ~

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were walking back the hotel. "I ate more than you!" "Stop dreaming, I ate 5x what you ate!" Natsu replied back. "You burned most of your food!" "Yeah, but I STILL ate it! So I ate more than you! HAAAA!" "HAPPY! Who ate more!?" Gray demanded. Happy shrugged. They stopped in the middle of the hallway and started arguing. " If you have no witness to prove you ate more then me, then you DON"T win." "S-T-U-P-I-D! I don't need witnesses, I just know." Gray went ahead and hid beside the door. Natsu ran into the room to try and scare the girls, but instead... CRASH! Gray tripped him on his way in. "YOU BASTARD!" But when Natsu looked at Gray, he stopped when he saw Gray's look of confusion. "Where are Lucy and Erza?"


	2. The Spirit Test

**Hi everyone... So my last chapter, things got ****REALLY**** disorganized... I'm sorry about how it came out! So help me out, and piece the paragraphs together, Thanks! By the way, this takes place after the GMG!**

"Erza? ERZA!" Lucy screamed her friend's name over and over. Meanwhile, where Erza was, "Lucy! LUCY!" Erza was doing the same.

"Lucy, Erza?" Natsu waited for a reply. "C'mon guys! This isn't funny!... I can't believe I'm gonna say this. ERZA! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW. I'LL EAT YOUR STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Gray waited for the impact, and so were Natsu and Happy. "Wow, they're really not here?" Gray asked. "Oi, look. It's Lucy's mom's diary. It's important to her, why would she just leave it here?" Natsu said examining it. "Natsu, try finding their scent." Happy said as he climbed on the bed. "I can't, if I could I would of told you where they are." "Wait...if they just left the diary, something Lucy would never let anyone else touch, here... doesn't that mean they're probably kidnapped or something?" Gray said causing Natsu's eyes to widen.

~ In the celestial world. "Can we stop scaring them now? If we don't summon them soon... Those two will destroy the city." Loke said smirking. "Happy is still there, he'll stop them." Said a voice. "You really think Happy will stop those two monsters?" Loke replied. "... Your right, let's summon them..." Said the girl.

"WHAT IF THEY GOT JUMPED AND THEN DRAGGED OUT OF THE WINDOW?" Gray yelled thinking out loud. "WHAT IF THEY WERE EATEN BY A HUGE FISH THE SIZE OF ELFMAN?" Natsu saying the first thing coming to his mind. "Fish?!" Happy yelled out drooling. The three started yelling out what may have happened, when suddenly a bright yellow and blue light surrounded them. "OI, OI! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Gray managed to yell out before being completely engulfed in light.

"Your here! Welcome back!" Loke said with a big smile. "We're in the celestial spirit wor- ACK!" Gray was punched before he could finish his sentence. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN TO EAT MY CAKE?!" ( Now you know who the 'voice' was ) "E-Erza?" Gray managed to sputter. She glared at him, and if looks could kill, Gray would be a puddle of blood.

"E-Erza! We found you!" Natsu tried to smile while shaking. "Why are you here, and why are we here?" Natsu asked. "Okay, so... When Layla Heartfilia was about to have a child, which would be Lucy, she asked her spirits, Aquarius, Cancer Capricorn, who now told Lucy's new spirits, us, to give Lucy a test when she turned 18, and see if she's really worthy of being a celestial spirit mage. Since she turned 18 a few weeks ago, we summoned her to take this test. Understand?" Loke said taking a quick breath. "No." Natsu said with a blank look.

"Erza? Erza?!" Lucy sighed. She took one of her key's out. "Open, a door to the compass constellation, Pyxis!" But nothing appeared. "W-what's going on?" "Lucy." Loke called. "L-Loke?Where are you?" She asked looking in every direction. "It's time for your test. Oh, and don't worry about your friends. There with me right now, good luck!" Loke's voice faded. "Wha?What test?" She asked. "Princess." "Virgo? Virgo, what's going on. What's this test about?" Lucy asked. " This is to determine either that we will remain your spirits, or if you lose your magic, Princess." Lucy's eyes widen, lose her spirits? They're the most precious thing in the world to her. "For your first task, you must identify which one of these spirit keys are yours. There are 5 keys, Scorpio, Gemini, Cancer, Taurus, and Sagittarius. Find them within 5 minutes to move on to the next part of the test."

"I hope Lucy will pass this test, her spirits are her precious friends. It would crush if she lost them..." Erza said thinking out loud. "Yeah..." Happy agreed. "I think she'll pass." Loke said. "She's the best owner us spirits have ever had." Loke said smiling. "She'll pass, she has to!"

Meanwhile, Lucy was digging through the 7 meter tall pile of keys. "How am I suppose to find my keys in a this huge pile? And how do I know which ones are real." She said realizing that there were some replica keys. She sat down, tired of searching, but she forced herself to keep looking. Her eyes closed, she could sense them. But when she opened her eyes, she realized she could no longer track them. "Princess, 2 more minutes." She hurried and closed her eyes. Walking around picking up keys, she had 4 keys in her hand. She kept her eyes closed but she couldn't find the last one. "Gemini, Scorpio, Cancer, and Sagittarius. I just have to find Taurus' key." She thought. "30 seconds." Lucy hesitated. She looked at Virgo, then saw a flash in the maid's pocket. "Virgo? Do you have Taurus' key." She smiled and nodded. She handed me the key.

"I thought she wasn't going to make it! I'm so proud." Erza said watching Lucy give Virgo her keys in the lacrima screen. "I knew she could do it, she always figures it out in the end." Loke said. "Wup! Swe dished awshum!" Natsu said stuffing his face. "Happy? Translation." Gray said. "Yup! She did awesome!" Gray smiled and nodded.

"Lucy-san!" "Aries! What's my task?" She said smiling. "This task is so we know you can fight without us... Sumimasen... You will have to fight your strongest past rivals, without help from us, sumimasen!" Aries said. "E-eh?!" Lucy said already having many people in mind of who her 'rival' is. Aries stepped back and Lucy turned around, and faced the 2 mages who tortured her in the Grand Magic Games, both physically and emotionally. "I-I have to fight them?!"

**So that's the end of chapter 2, who do you think the two mages are? Put them in the reviews~... Or just put a normal review? Until the next chapter!**


	3. Closing Gates

**Hey guys... Last chapter's formatting was even worst! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL PAY ATTENTION FROM NOW ON! Thank you to animegirl 3226, for reviewing!**

"WHAT?! Lucy isn't going to survive a fight with those two!" Erza yelled. "ERZA'S RIGHT! DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DAIMATO ENBU?!" Gray screamed. "Yes, we did. But that's because they cheated!" Loke explained. "What about the other one?" Natsu asked. "She... can probably... maybe... beat her?" Loke said, they all knew she was going to lose her powers. "So that's it? She's going to lose her powers?" Happy said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Are you ready Lucy-san?" Aries asked. Lucy shook her head. "No... I can't do this..." Aries walked up to Lucy and handed her the Fleuve d'etoiles. "Your not allowed to have spirits, but there's no rule against this. Do your best, Lucy-san!" Aries smiled, and Lucy thanked her. "I guess I am ready..."

"YEAH! She has a chance now!" Gray yelled. "Wow, Aries. I didn't know you had the guts to bend the rules." Loke whispered to himself and smiled. "Natsu! Isn't this great?... Natsu?"

Natsu ran off when Aries gave Lucy the Fleuve d'etoiles. "So if I do this, I'm only bending the rules. Right, Loke?" Natsu said to himself smirking. "JUST WAIT LUCY! I'M COMING!"

"D-damn it..." Lucy held on to her shoulder, which was bleeding, badly. She was able to fight off Flare after a while, but Minerva was probably only a few levels down from Erza. She had realized they were made out of copy magic, and were much weaker than the originals. " When I hit Flare, it had no affect, until my last hit... but where did I hit her to make it so affective? Though the vital point may not be the same on the Minerva copy..." She said to herself. "Agh! What the hell?!" Minerva had attacked her while she was thinking. She made a deep bruise on Lucy's leg. Lucy stood up and wrapped her Fleuve D'etoiles around Minerva's leg, and pulled as hard as she could. Minerva flinched, but was barely damaged. "Ugh! This is never going to end!" As she screamed, a flaming fist went through Minerva's stomach. "Natsu?" Lucy whispered. "Yo Lucy! I guess your moving onto the next task, right?" Natsu said smiling.

"NATSU?!" Erza, Gray, Happy and Loke yelled out simultaneously. "What does he think he's doing?! He might end up getting Lucy disqualified!" Gray said while panicing. "No... That's most likely for Aries to decide." Loke said sighing, he already knew her answer, he smiled and glanced at the three in the lacrima.

"Natsu!" Lucy smiled and ran up to him. Natsu smiled and opened his arms out, waiting for his hug... But instead got a punch in the face. "NATSU! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" "I defeated Minerva?" "Yeah! **YOU** defeated Minerva, but the task was for **ME** to defeat Minerva! You probably got me disqualified, and I might of lost my powers! "Actually Lucy-san... the task was to see if you could defeat the two mages without help from your spirits, Natsu-san is not a spirit. It seems that you'll always be safe as long as you're with your friends from the guild. Lucy-san, congrats on going to the next task."

Everyone let out a sigh. "I guess we should thank Natsu for this, he ended up saving her" Erza said. Loke and Gray nodded. "But... before we can celebrate, shouldn't someone heal Lucy's wounds first?" Happy said. "Oh crap!" Gray yelled looking at the lacrima screen. Where they all looked at an unconscious Lucy in Natsu's arms. "LUCY!"

In the spirit infirmary, Lucy was being healed by Virgo and Aries. With Natsu and the rest waiting outside. Virgo came out, and said "It seems that, Lucy-san has lost more than half of her blood. In will take her a few hours to regain her blood and her consciousness." She said as she walked back in the infirmiry. "We can't let her continue with this test! Even if it does mean losing her keys! Her life is much more important than her magic." Erza said, and Gray agreed. "But she would be miserable, and she would definetly blame herself for it!" Happy retorted. Erza nodded slightly, and knew if that happened, they would all feel guilty. "We should let Lucy rest in peace." Loke said. Natsu's and Happy's eyes widen. "I-I mean sleep in peace. She's not dead, okay?" Loke replied hesitantly. Loke just escorted them away from the infirmary to the place they were at before.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. "Aries?" Lucy whispered. "Ah! Virgo-san! Lucy-san is awake!." "Hime? Are you feeling any pain anywhere?" Lucy shook her head. "How long have I been in the infirmary?" Lucy asked. "Three hours..." Aries replied looking at Lucy worriedly. "I see. Can I still do the test?" Aries and Virgo looked at her shocked. "Lucy-san, it's better if you don't continue with the test... We don't like seeing you hurt, and it especially hurts to know that we were the ones who hurt our master." Aries said frowning. "I don't care. I don't want to lose you guys. Don't worry, I promise I won't over do anything.

"Lucy shouldn't continue with the test! End of discussion!" Erza said. Gray agreed and Loke gave in. Happy and Natsu were left. Happy shook his head. "Taking away her spirits is just like taking away your cake!" Happy exclaimed. Erza glared at him and hit the back of his head. "S-sorry..." "I want to continue the test..." Said Lucy. "Lucy!" Gray jumped up from his seat.

"Are you okay?" Loke asked. She nodded. "Thanks for your concern about my health, but I _have_ to continue." Erza nodded. "If that's what you want. But! If you get hurt again, we're dragging you back to the guild."

At the next task, Capricorn stood there. "Lucy-sama. I'm very proud that you made it this far." Lucy smiled and stepped closer to him. "So, what's my task?" "Forced gate closure, if you are able to close my gate. You may pass." Lucy eyes widen. She knew Capricorn was indeed a strong spirit, so a forced closure will be difficult. "Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy said, but nothing happened. "C'mon Luce! STEP UP YOUR GAME!" Natsu yelled from afar. "Shut up! Why are you still here?!" Lucy screamed back. "Forced Gate Closure!" She said louder this time, but the same result. Nothing happened. She repeated this for a while. Natsu walked up to her. "You're doubting yourself." Natsu said. "No kidding, I'm scared if I don't do this properly... I'll lose everything." Lucy replied. Natsu slowly grabbed Lucy's hand and turned the other way so she couldn't see him blush. She blushed just as much as he did. "Got enough confidence now?" Natsu asked quietly. "Y-yup." She said smiling. "Forced Gate Closure!" Capricorn smiled as he faded. "I can't wait til the wedding, Lucy-sama." He teased. "C-Capricorn!" Lucy screamed out blushing even more.

**That's all for chapter 3, I'll try to post more chapters as soon as possible!**


	4. Quizzes and Battles

**Hey everyone, I got ONE more review this time! *Fangirl scream!* That makes... t-two reviews. TT-TT... Well thanks Zelda-San for reviewing!**

* * *

"Okay! To the next task!" Lucy said pulling Natsu foward.

"...So Natsu is her confidence, eh?" Erza said smirking. "I'm never going to let Natsu live this one down." Gray said. "They liiiiiiike each other!" Happy snickered.

"Next task is either Loke or Aquarius." Lucy explained. "It's probably Aquarius, Loke's probably still with Erza and the others." Natsu replied. "Oh, Lucy... You finally found a boyfriend!"

The two mages turned to see Aquarius sittng near the shore of a wide river. Though oddly enough, the river glowed like stars. "Has your boyfriend never seen a river before, he seems a bit lost..." Aquarius asked. "He's always lost." As she slapped him across the side of his head. "And he's not my boyfriend!" Aquarius smirked, "So, you and him holding hands is only my imagination?" Lucy and Natsu looked down, realizing that their hands were still laced together. "U-umm..." She said as she untangled her fingers from his. "We were just high-fiving for areally long time?" She said.

"You're no longer entertaining me, so let's move onto the task." Aquarius said yawning. "I got the most boring task out of all of them, so you better pass." Aquarius continued. "Answer all of these questions correctly and you can move on. Remember that just getting one wrong, means you lose everything." Natsu's eyes widen, but Lucy expected it. "If you get it right I'll just continue to the next question, get it wrong and I'll kill you." Lucy shivered at the thought.

* * *

First question: "Who was Leo's previous owner?" She asked, now with a serious expression. "Karen Lilica."

Second question: "When Capricorn was pass down from your mom to Zoldeo, what happened after that?" "He was influenced by darkness and merged with Capricorn's body."

Third question: "What were the names of Aries' previous owners and where are they now?" "Karen Lilica, she's...dead, and Angel, in jail."

Last question: "Do you know where your Fleuve D'etoiles came from, when, where, and how?" Lucy's eyes widen. "What? How do I answer this?" Lucy thought. Then she realized why Natsu was so focused on the river Aquarius was in. "It came from this river you're in, and was given to me by Virgo, when I was battling Byro in Edolas." She said proudly.

"L-Lucy... T-that's incorrect..." Aquarius' eyes widened. "W-what?" Lucy whispered. "Nah, just kidding. You pass." Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She signaled Natsu to follow her.

At the next task, they found Loke standing in front of Erza, Gray, and Happy. "Lucy, good job on making it to the last task! But Natsu can't help you in this one." Loke looked pass Lucy, and smiled at Natsu. "Thanks for your help in this Natsu, but if you participate in this task, Lucy won't pass." Natsu frowned. "Fine..." Natsu said pouting. "So... umm, the task?" Lucy asked smiling. "Your task is to defeat me! No rules, except for no outside help." "You were there when I promised Erza not to get hurt, yet you do this?" Loke shrugged.

"Start!" Virgo signaled the two at the opposite ends of the field. In a flash, Loke punched her across the face. She stayed still, and waited for Loke to pass by her when he attacked. She took a step foward and Loke sped up. She tripped him at the last moment. He stood back up and punched her in the stomach. She coughed up some blood, and punched him back and it was turned into a never ending fist fight. "You can keep up pretty well, you've improved a bit." Loke said smirking. "So I improved only **a little bit**?" She said raising her eyebrow. Loke decided to end the battle and punched her, **hard**. Lucy 'passed out' and fell to the ground. Loke realized he punched her too hard and leaned down to see if she was okay. "Lucy!?" She quickly opened her eyes and gave him a 'Lucy kick' right where it hurt. ( That's right! I'M TALKING BOUT THAT PLACE! ) She stood up and smirked. "S-sorry..." She laughed and offered Loke a hand. "That was dirty... But you still pass for being able to make cry." The group laughed and congratulated Lucy.

"This is great! You can remain a celestial spirit mage!" Erza said hugging her. Gray smiled. "You just proved that you really do belong in Fairy Tail's strongest team, Lucy" Gray said. "Well, Natsu? Where's my congratulations?" He walked up and patted her on the head. "You did well." He leaned down to her height and kissed her, RIGHT ON THE LIPS! "So? My congrats was the best one. Right?" Natsu said grinning. Loke, Erza, Gray and Happy, stared at them with wide eyes. Lucy became as red as Erza's hair. "Y-yeah, yours was the best one!"

The rest of spirits watched from a distance. "We were just in time for the wedding, right? Lucy-sama..." Capricorn smirked.

The End!

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was short! But it's the last one, so I didn't want to make it too long. I'm going to start a new story pretty soon! So, check on my profile in a few days and you should find it! If you don't get what Capricorn is saying, re-read chapter 3! K, bye!**


End file.
